Switch
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Katara is forced into an engagement she wants no part in. But how will she get herself out? Can everyone end up with a happy ending? Do happy endings exist?
1. The Question

::~

-Bows and asks for forgiveness repeatedly- I know I haven't updated in a very long while. I also know that I'm not the best writer around. So here's my attempt to fix that. I'm planning on revamping ALL of my stories before continuing them. It's the best I can do. So what type of person doesn't try to fix her most popular story first?

Obviously an idiot. But that's not me! Switch is going to be done first.

And guess who's jumping the Korra bandwagon!

::~

**Title: Switch**

**Fixed as of April 15****th****, 2012.**

::~

Summary: Katara thought that being engaged to Aang was what she wanted. Yet her feelings told her otherwise. Will trickery, and a little bit of dress-up, get her out of it, and get everyone's 'Happily Ever After' as well? Zutara.

::~

"_Will you marry me?"_

_"Uh... Sure?"_

Katara thumped herself on the head for the fifteenth time that morning. Toph noticed her distress from the other side of the room. The small earthbender girl was always more attune to Katara's feelings. It wasn't as if the waterbender was good at hiding them, anyway. They were all sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast at Ember Island. Katara kept playing around with her food, moving the spicy fire leaf around her plate. She kept tapping on the table, and looking deep in thought. Toph had just about had enough. Obviously Katara was thinking about something that bothered her.

"Keep still, Sugar Queen!" Toph bellowed all of the sudden. Katara's head snapped up as she looked at her friend from the other side of the table. So did everybody else's.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. She didn't notice that she now held Zuko's complete attention. When everyone stopped staring at her and resumed eating, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. The rumble of his voice sent shivers down her spine. Katara didn't look at him directly. How silly was it for a 22 year-old to avert her gaze? She shook her head.

"I'm fine." she said softly, still playing around with her food. Zuko didn't buy it. He raised an eyebrow. He knew she didn't like bothering people with her problems, but he also knew that if she kept things bottled up, she was prone to angry outbursts. She tended to stress herself out and inaverdently stress the people around her.

"You sure?" he asked. Katara nodded. Zuko sighed. Something was definitely bothering her.

Aang stood abruptly, a bright beam on his face. Katara stood as well, and was about to say something when Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair, limiting her movement. He had a feeling that whatever Aang was going to say also had something to do with her.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Aang said. No one paid attention but Zuko.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know you were all expecting this, but the day has come." Aang said. He seemed rather smug and Katara's gaze traveled to the ground. Zuko's grip on Katara's arm got tighter, as she started to wrench her arm from his grasp.

"Katara and I are engaged."

_Crash!_

Zuko's goblet fell on the floor. The food in Toph's mouth fell from her open jaw. Suki fell out of her chair, and Sokka looked at everyone in confusion.

"WHAT?" said everyone in unison. Zuko looked at Katara with utter shock. Nothing could explain the gut wrenching pain he tried to smother down.

Aang was the only one with a smile on his face. He didn't notice Sokka's angry mood, or Suki's worried glances towards the firebender and the waterbender. He didn't notice the reluctant tears in Toph's eyes, or Katara's already-running-down-her-cheeks tears. And he certainly didn't notice Zuko's murderous, and loathsome gaze.

::~

Katara walked down the halls as quickly as her legs could possibly carry her. No servants were in sight because Zuko had dismissed them all for the day after hearing the news that morning. She heard Aang call her name and she doubled her pace. He soon caught up with her by using air bending, and put a hand on her shoulder, and stopped her. "Katara, didn't you hear me?" She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What do you need Aang?" She said abruptly. Aang gave her a light kiss on the cheek and an 'I'll see you later' that made her stomach fall down to her feet. She couldn't go on with this, and she knew it. She was halfway towards her bedroom and sighed. The house was beautiful, now that it was transformed from a home for the royal family to a home for the entire GAang. Beautiful Earth Kingdom tapestries hung from the wall, and delicate Water Tribe carvings were etched into the walls.

Katara opened her door to find someone on her bed. Toph gave her a long, hard look. Katara became uneasy underneath the earthbender's gaze. " Toph?" she asked again. She couldn't fathom why Toph was here. The earthbender usually stayed away from her room, because Katara kept scolding her about the marks she left behind on the rug.

"I loved him, Katara. I still do." was all Toph said. A few minutes later, both girls were in tears.

Zuko hated paperwork. He hated having to sign paper after paper all day. Yet today, it helped him calm down, if only a little bit. He would admit that he did burn a few papers every now and then. What could a guy do? His best friend was getting married! And she didn't even tell him! He tried to use that excuse to justify his anger. But he knew the truth. He couldn't envision her with anyone else but him. He knew Aang had a little crush on her, but he thought he would grow out of it. After all, the guy was stuck in an iceberg for 100 years at the age of twelve, so he had absolutely no idea what love felt like.

Zuko had more experience. He felt all kinds of love, and all kinds of pain as well. Knowing that Katara was with someone else other than him gave him the worst pain of all. He knew he should find her and say his congrats, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd rather be alone.

However, Sokka burst through the door of his study at that moment. Zuko stood abruptly, and saw Sokka's angry gaze. "Get her out of it!" Sokka yelled. Zuko raised an eyebrow. What the heck was he talking about?

"Get her out of the engagement, Zuko. You know and I know that it's not good for her. Look, Aang's a good buddy and all, but I know my sister." Sokka said, fuming.

"It's pretty clear what she wants." Zuko said, pain in his voice. He didn't try to hide it. Sokka turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. In order to clear his thoughts yet again, Zuko started organizing some files. Sokka then knew that it bothered Zuko just as much as it bothered himself.

"Are you serious? You're just going to let her get away like that?" Sokka asked, disbelief coating his voice. Zuko tried his hardest to shrug non-chalantly. Sokka wasn't buying it. " I know you, Zuko. And I know you care for Katara. _Don't_ try to deny it. Do you think I haven't noticed those glances you two keep giving each other?" Sokka course he hadn't noticed it, not until his much more susceptible girlfriend pointed it out. Zuko didn't meet his gaze. Even herbrother knew. He couldn't let her go. Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, an action he tended to do when he was stressed out.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Zuko said, looking down at his desk. Sokka's mouth formed a grim line. He shook his head. Zuko was used to losing things, and it seemed like he was ready to lose Katara. He walked towards the door and looked back one last time.

"No. I'm the one who's sorry."

::~

"Won't this dress be lovely, Miss?" Asked one of the servants the next day. She held the dress up for her to see. It was white, with delicate glass beads underneath the bodice. Katara nodded, not even looking at the dress. She didn't care what it looked like.

She didn't care about what happened anymore.

::~

_PermanentlyFrozen_


	2. Planning

**Revamped as of April 15****th****, 2012**

_::~_

Please review!

::~

Katara said no to all of the dresses she saw, until the maid looked like she was about to choke her to death. Truthfully, Katara wished she did so. Anything was better than this.

Katara burst through the large mahogany doors of her room. She threw her things on the bed and nearly jumped one thousand feet when she heard an "Ow!"

"Suki?" Katara shrieked, when she saw her other best friend on her bed. Suki was holding her eye and giving Katara her best 'I've-done-so-much-for-you-as-your-best-friend-and-this-is-the-thanks-I-get-I-might-as-well-kill-myself' look. Katara ignored it.

"What're you doing here?" Katara asked, when Suki seemed as if she had recovered enough. Suki sat cross legged on her bed, looking as if she was ready to gossip. Then again, the girl always had to gossip about something. It had to be a Kyoshi thing.

"Okay, here's the deal. I know everyone's pretty shocked about the news we heard yesterday. I know I am, so I talked to a few people." she said, as Katara started to change into her nightgown. "And by a few people, I mean everyone. I know we should respect your decision because you're your own person, but I my opinion… okay _everyone's _opinion, we all think it's in your best interest for you not to marry Aang."

THUMP.

Katara was sprawled over the floor, her arms caught in her shirt, and her shirt half way over her head. "What!" she said in a muffled voice. Suki rolled her eyes and got up, to help her out.

" I said-yank- to not- yank- marry-yank- Aang!" With the last yank, both girls fell on the floor. Katara stared at her for a few seconds. "Look, I love Aang just as much as the next person. He's a great guy…He's Just not the great guy for you."

" You don't want to marry Aang, do you?" Suki said, knowing what she said was true. Katara sadly looked away.

"What are you talking about? I love Aang." Her voice sounded hollow in her own ears.

"Don't lie to me Katara. I can fix this."

::~

"I said, I decline." Zuko said, gritting his teeth. An angry murmur came from the phone. The person talking to him was obviously not happy with his response.

"NO." he said, once again. The person on the other line started to yell and Zuko's ever present frown returned.

"Well- Sir, I-" he stammered. Toph, who was sitting across from his desk in his study, raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, that language is not appropriate."

"Sir, please, consider your tone."

"I am not a moron!"

"You're the moron!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut your stupid moron face!" Zuko yelled into the phone, slamming the phone down. Toph stared at him, looking amused.

"You okay there, Sparky?" she asked, laughter in her eyes for the first time today. Zuko sighed and nodded. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"I'm tired of all these old fire nation women trying to set me up with their daughters. I mean, when I'm ready to marry, I'll marry! Between Uncle and those crazy psychotic women, I get no rest!" he said, fuming. Toph looked even more amused, if possible.

"Sizzle down, Sparky. Listen, I gotta go. I feel Suki's feet pounding on the floorboards, and she's probably after me. I think she found out that I put frog-fly dung in her new boots." she said. Zuko made a disgusted face. Just then, Suki burst through the doors, and Toph bolted out of her seat.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" she said, holding her hands up in surrender. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Can it." She said, grabbing her arm. "Mind if I borrow her?" Suki said, not waiting to hear Zuko's answer. She dragged Toph out of the room.

"Uh.." Zuko blinked.

::~

The moment Toph smelled the aroma of lavender, she knew she was in Katara's room. " Uh, why am I here?" she asked, as she was thrown on the bed. Katara was in the corner, looking just as confused.

"We have a plan to get 'Tara out of this stupid engagement. I know she told you she doesn't want to marry Aang. I also know, another very crucial bit of info." Suki said, smirking. Toph, for the first time in her life, was scared.

::~

"It's genius!" Toph exclaimed, half an hour later when the girls had finally figured out the details. She couldn't hide the slight blush she had on her face.

Katara hoped it was so. If only happy endings existed. Then there wouldn't be so much pain.


	3. Confrontation

_**Revised as of April 18**__**th**__**, 2012**_

_::~_

Title: Switch

Chapter: 3

::~

Katara was inwardly grinning. She had picked out the dresses for the wedding already. Suki was the maid of honor, to Ty Lee's dismay. The bridesmaid dresses were beautiful. The reached just below the knee, and complimented each girls' figure perfectly. Katara had cleverly picked out the cloth, and they were yellow when the light hit the dresses, and green when they weren't in the light. The wedding dress was pure white, with jades sewn into the bodice. The decorations were simple, yet beautiful. Beautiful flowers adorned the walls and ceilings in intricate designs. It took the servants a very long time to get them up, but it was worth it.

The bridesmaids were buzzing with excitement. There was one catch about the bridesmaids, though. They would all be wearing veils. No one questioned it. It was Katara's wedding after all.

It was a few hours before the wedding began, and she was supposed to be getting ready, but she preferred walking through the gardens. It helped cleared her mind when she was near the water. Nature was just an added plus. There was a pond near with ducks, and she wanted to see how they were doing.

"Come on, little guy. It's okay, I won't hurt you." She heard, as she walked closer to the pond. She saw a rugged male figure sitting cross-legged at the edge of froze. She would know that physique anywhere. It was Zuko.

"Hey." she said softly, not meeting his gaze, but instead looking at the ducks. Zuko didn't turn either. The silence between them stretched for a while.

" Hey." he responded. She supposed he finally relented. He'd purposefully been ignoring her after the announcement weeks before. Katara sat next to him, moving her dress so that it wouldn't touch the water. They stared at the pond for a while.

"I haven't seen you in days." Katara stated. Her voice nearly reaching the tone of a complaint. Zuko shrugged, and turned to face her.

"I've got a lot of paperwork." he said, noticing how she raised an eyebrow. He knew she wouldn't believe him.

"What, you don't believe me?" Zuko asked, his tone indignant. Katara shook her head. A million questions ran through her head. She took the first and spoke quietly.

"It looked like you were hiding from me." she said. Zuko looked the slightest bit guilty. She bumped him with her shoulder, and chuckled. She didn't intend on making him uncomfortable.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've hidden from me." she said, smiling. "Remember last year, when you ruined all of my paintings and you ran off?" she said, remembering that day she was angry and happy at the same time. Those paintings were beautiful, and she was particularly proud of them.

Zuko cringed as he remembered. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! Sokka had bumped into me, and besides, no one told you to display them dominoes style. How was I supposed to know that if I knocked one over, all would fall?" he said, trying to defend himself. Katara shook her head.

"I would've gotten angry at you, but when the last one fell on Gran-Gran, she handled the punishment I was going to deal out." Katara giggled, her laugh light and airy. Zuko's gaze never left her. In fact, his golden eyes warmed at the sight of her.

"Katara?" Zuko said, after a while. She stopped giggling and looked at him.

"What?" she said. Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Be happy, okay?" he said, meaning the marriage. The light in Katara's eyes dimmed.

"Believe me, I'm trying." she said.

::~

"Hey, you!" Aang tried to turn around, but was tackled from behind and put in a head lock.

"OW, TOPH, LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO LEGGO!" he said, while Toph laughed maniacally. Aang surely wouldn't see their plan coming.

"Hey, Twinkles?" she asked, an hour later when his headache subsided and he wasn't so pissed at her anymore. Aang turned to her, noticing how here pale green eyes were shining.

Were those tears? But Toph never cried. He didn't feel too comfortable when she cried. Actually, it bothered a lot more than when Katara cried, which he noticed was happening a lot more often.

"Toph, you okay? Don't cry, I don't like it when you cry." he said, honestly. Toph brushed away the stubborn tears.

"Who said I'm crying? I'm not crying. And you better not tell anyone I wasn't crying!" she said, already making a fist. Damn, even at twenty Toph was still as impossible as ever. He thought it was cute.

"I promise I won't tell." he said with a smile. She never hid her emotions from him. He'd never noticed that until now.

::~

Everyone was sitting in the pews, waiting for the bride to walk through the door. Everyone was sitting near by. Haru, Teo, The Duke, Sokka and Zuko were on the right side of the altar. And five veiled women were on the left. The men naturally sent curious glances towards the women, yet it was impossible to tell them apart.

Aang nervously pulled at his tie. He wondered if he made a mistake. He tried to calm himself, by muttering that every groom feels this way on their wedding day. Katara was beautiful, smart, and funny. Who wouldn't love her? Why was he feeling doubtful anyway? Haru leant over and whispered in his ear.

"You sure you don't want to run?" he said, but all that earned him was a swift punch in the stomach. The men laughed.

The music started to play. It was a beautiful melody, played by violins. It actually helped to soothe Aang's nerves.

Zuko was wringing his hands. He kept glancing at the door where Katara was to enter through in a few minutes. If she walked through those doors, he would lose her forever. His uncle, who was sitting in the first row, told him to stop fidgeting, but Zuko couldn't help it.

He was about to lose her…

::~

" Okay, ready?" Suki said, giving the girl in the white dress a pep talk. She was told to shut up. Suki made a face. "Remember, I'm doing you a favor." She said. That naturally meant, "When you guys have kids one of them better be named after me."

::~

Zuko looked up as the large double doors were opened. Two little flower girls were spreading daisy petals on the aisle. 'Weird.' he thought. 'Katara likes roses.' but no one seemed to notice, so he let it be.

The bride looked beautiful, but she had on a veil, of course. The dress fir her perfectly and she looked absolutely stunning. He noticed two bridesmaids enter a little bit later.

'Probably Suki and Toph, of course. Those two are inseparable.' he thought.

The priest began the marriage. Honestly, Zuko's stomach was turning. "Speak now or forever hold our peace." the priest said. Sokka looked at Zuko, but Zuko couldn't meet his eye. When he turned away, Sokka stomped on Zuko's foot, forcing him to cry out. Zuko kicked him back but stayed silent. _She deserves to be happy._

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest eventually said. Aang smiled shakily and lifted the veil.

"TOPH?"

::~

There was an uproar in the church. "What's going on?" Aang asked Toph. Toph fought back the tears. A bridesmaid left her place and stood behind Toph. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her veil.

" KATARA?" Zuko screamed. He stood from his place, not caring who was looking at them now. What the heck was going on? Why was Toph dressed as the bride? Why wasn't Katara in her place? Everything was so confusing. Many people in the pews began speaking in hushed tones. Katara's voice emerged through the noise.

"I'm sorry Aang, but I couldn't marry you." Katara said, for the first time standing proud. "Shortly after announcing that we were engaged, I found Toph in my room, crying her eyes out. She loves you more than I ever could. Besides, she knew what I hadn't even told myself: I don't love you. I thought I did during the war, and I was expecting things to fall into place and for a happy ending to happen, you know? But I found out it wasn't like that. It could never be like that." she said, her voice breaking off and tears beginning to form.

"You betrayed me." Aang stated. He didn't feel like crying. He didn't know why. Shouldn't he be upset about this? Shouldn't he react more strongly? But he couldn't he felt… relieved.

"No, Aang. We did what's right." Toph said, looking at him with love in her eyes. It was a lot to say for the earthbending woman. She only hoped he could accept her. Aang looked from Katara to Toph, and then back.

Finally, Sokka made an outburst. "You're already married to her, bro! Give it a chance!" Sokka chanted. Everyone else started to chant as well.

Why not?

Aang grabbed Toph and dipped her, kissing her fully. Katara smiled. Ty Lee fainted.

::~

Katara waved as she saw the airplane take off. She hoped Aang and Toph had a good honeymoon. For the first time, in a long time, her heart felt lighter. She felt a smooth hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face golden eyes. It was her turn to find a happy ending.

::~

_Please review!_


	4. Smile

**Revamped as of April 18****th****, 2012**

::~

"Katara?" Zuko asked, tentatively. Katara turned towards him. She looked as if she had tears in her eyes. Immediately, he went into 'comfort your best friend' mode. He hugged her to himself, noticing how he small but powerful frame, fit well into his muscular, large one. He rested his chin on the top of her head, letting her cry.

He rubbed her arm as she sobbed uncontrollably. He figured it must have hurt her to let the love of her life marry her best friend, just so Toph could be happy. It took a tremendous amount of will. "Katara, I'm proud of you. I know you left Aang just so Toph could be happy." he said, in a low voice.

Katara stopped crying a minute after. "What?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, but not getting out of his embrace. Zuko looked at her, a little bit confused.

"Weren't you crying because you still loved Aang?" Zuko asked, and he saw Katara look at him a little bit relieved.

"No," she said. Zuko's eyebrows scrunched up, and she thought it was cute. "Zuko, I'm crying because I'm so happy. I was in pain for a year and a half because I was with someone I didn't love. And then Toph told me she loved Aang- I just couldn't have been more relieved." she said. Zuko waited for her to continue.

Zuko, Toph truly loves Aang, more than I ever could. Aang deserves her." she said. Zuko smiled at her confession. It surprised him sure, but he felt a wave of relief crash over him when he realized that perhaps his feelings might be returned.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

"I'm glad you feel better, 'Tara." he said, and he pulled her into a tighter hug.

::~

Dinner that day was silent. Only Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh were at the dinner table. Suki had to go back to Kyoshi, and would return the next morning. It was obvious that Sokka was missing her a great deal. He didn't eat nearly as much as he would have normally.

For an hour, Katara was gaping at Sokka. He was the only man alive that she knew could stuff 12 different types of meat in his mouth. Zuko was taking small bites, looking way too thoughtful to pay Sokka any type of attention. Once, he was scolded by his Uncle for eating too little, so he stuffed a spoonful of his food in his mouth Sokka style, to spite him. It only served to make Iroh content for the moment.

Katara was trying to get her brother to drink something before he choked. Sokka ignored her as if she wasn't there altogether. It reminded her of how he would act when they were at the Northern Water tribe, and was taught that women were inferior to men. He would always ignore her then, and pay attention when he wanted to. She taught him otherwise soon enough, when she froze him to their igloo by accident.

After a few more minutes of ignoring, Katara had enough. She stood, slamming her hands on the table. She was fuming. Zuko looked up in surprise, and wondered what happened. She stalked over to Sokka, opened his mouth by force, and dumped in the light ale they were drinking. "You're going to choke!" she snapped. Sokka swallowed and stared at her bemused.

Katara gently sat on her seat as if she hadn't moved or done anything at all. But she noticed she was able to put a smile on Zuko's face.

::~

Zuko was once again stuck behind his desk, signing papers he was forced to read. Honestly, the people of the Fire Nation asked for too much. People even found the nerve to send him requests over a new dress! If Zuko rolled his eyes any more than he already did, they'd be at the back of his head, permanently.

He heard a knock on the door and told the person to immediately come in. Anything would be better than signing some boring papers. A servant entered and stood at the corner, waiting to be told to speak. Zuko gave her permission.

"Young Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation, you have two requests." said the servant. Zuko raised an eyebrow. What would make anyone call on him twice?

"Well, tell me what they are." he said. The servant nodded. "The first is from General Iroh, reminding the Fire Lord that a meeting is in order at the stroke of 9. The second is from Lady Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribe." the servant said. Zuko nodded, telling her to go on. He was already cursing his Uncle for setting up yet another meeting on top of all the others he had.

"The Lady says: 'Zuko, get your lazy butt off of that chair and go on a walk with me.' This of course is in her words." said the servant, nervously. Zuko smirked. It was just like the Katara he knew.

"Thank you, Zendaya. Tell my uncle I have received his message." he said. The servant nodded and left the room. As she left, she heard the young Fire Lord laugh joyously.

'I'm glad Lady Katara has taught Fire Lord Zuko to smile.' she thought, as she ran down the hall.

::~

_Please review!_


	5. And I Tell You

**Revamped as of April 20****th****, 2012**

_::~_

Smile Zuko did indeed. He met Katara at the turtle duck pond, so they could go on a walk. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, with a white, silk sash tied tightly around her waist. Her mocha curls were falling softly over her shoulders. He would never admit it aloud, but she truly did look like a goddess. She was beautiful when she wasn't fighting. Her fingers gently crossed over each other as she waited. " Katara." Her name fell from his lips. He smiled. Katara looked up at him with those bright eyes of hers.

He looked down at her happily. To think that a few years ago, he was on the brink of death. He was stupid then, but there was only one thing that was clear to him when he was struggling for his life. Katara was there, and she was about to cry. The only thing he thought about was how he hated it when she cried.

Zuko charged at her, and wrapped her in a large and tight embrace. "I can't lose you again." His voice was soft and husky. Katara felt her skin hum. For some strange reason, she knew what he was talking about. She had specifically the Agni Kai in mind, which is why she asked to take a walk with him.

"Zuko, come on." She said as she led him gently down the fire lily garden. For a while, the only sound heard were those offered to them by nature. The rustle of the leaves from the trees above their heads, the small chirps from the turtle ducks in the nearby pond.

Hours later, they were sitting on a beautiful bench, made from mahogany wood. " Zuko, I've been thinking a lot. About our past, mostly," Katara started. Zuko's golden eyes were making it a little bit difficult to concentrate.

"When Yue became the moon, I was devastated for Sokka. It must have been horrible to lose the person you loved. I was so young, I never fully understood the feeling." She said, gazing at their hands. Her darker skin stood out from his pale, long fingers.

"Zuko, at the Agni Kai-when I saw you on the floor dying- I felt as if I had lost what was most precious to me. I was devastated. Even more so than when Aang was shot down by your sister." Katara continued to say softly. Zuko's warm golden eyes searched hers. The warm wind rustled up their clothes, as Zuko waited in silence for her to continue. He knew it was a tough subject to speak about. She didn't talk about it very often.

"Zuko, what I'm trying to say is, I care for you. Alot, I guess. And now that Aang isn't-and Mai isn't-"

Zuko smiled. "I know what you mean." he said. He sighed and stood, looking ahead of them as if searching for something. It helped clear his mind. Inner turmoil ran amok inside of him. He was doubtful. He wondered if he would be good to her. His biggest fear—it haunted him at night—was the thought that he might end up like his father.

"... So?" She said, searching his eyes for an answer. Zuko looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, what?" he asked, knowing that she would get mad and stomp off as Mai did years ago. He was surprised, because in fact, Katara didn't do so. She simply shrugged.

"So tell me when you have an answer." She said, pecking him on the cheek and walking down the fire lily garden, an extra kick in her sway as she walked. She turned and saw him gaping at her.

"You coming?" She asked, smiling slyly.

Zuko couldn't have run faster.

::~

General Iroh sighed and poured himself his third cup of tea that day. With a hearty sigh, he once again reviewed what was on the sheet in front of him. Under his guidance, Zuko was able to have the Fire Nation rise again. The people were more content, although they feared the monarchy, and it was with good reason. Somehow Zuko was able to dissipate the tension between the fire nation colonies that were scattered around the world. They now resumed their trading with other places.

The economy was beginning to pick up. Things were being done the right way, and those who still supported Ozai were being snuffed out. He knew his grandson was swamped with work, ever since he got the title. Some thought he wouldn't be able to make it, yet his Uncle's undying faith in his capabilities helped him even when he was confused, and frustrated.

Iroh scratched his belly. Master Katara was an excellent help as well. She encouraged the Fire Lord to go outside, and see the world he should have grown up in. A world where peace was on everyone's mind. She was greatly loved by the public. He'd caught several journalists trying to sneak into the castle.

Yes, she indeed was good for him. He was sure she would be able to smooth the ragged edges around his personality. "General Iroh? You have a letter." Said a servant from the door. Iroh's attention was brought to the matter at hand.

"Ah yes, come in!"


	6. Mood

::~ **Revamped as of April 20****th****, 2012.**

::~

Katara beamed as she walked into the throne room. Her talk with Zuko went pretty well. Of course he wasn't the type of guy to simply get down on one knee right away, that she expected. He preferred to think things over. Mull over them, if you will. And honestly, she was glad she had the chance to think things over before diving in the pool, so to speak. Not after what happened with Aang.

She was confused when she didn't find Zuko in the throne room, but found Iroh in his stead. "Good afternoon, Iroh. Did Zuko have a meeting today?" She asked good-naturedly. Iroh settled a few leaves and then gave her all his attention. She could immediately tell something wasn't right.

"I'm afraid I made a mistake again, Miss Katara." Iroh said, looking a little down. He shuffled nervously. It would have been funny to see the Dragon of the West so nervous, and Katara would have laughed had she not felt like something was wrong.

"What do you mean? Was the meeting planned wrong?" She asked. Iroh shook his head sadly.

"No, no meeting was arranged. I fear I mixed up my tea leaves again. I mistakenly gave Zuko a tea that made him... well... moody, for the lack of a better term. A servant found that he had collapsed on his way to your room. I had just sent one to fetch you." He said, shaking his head miserably. Katara's eyes widened.

"I'll go see him right away." Katara said with a half smile. Her eyes showed how troubled she actually felt. As soon as the large double doors slammed shut, she bolted down the hall.

::~

"Are you sure you don't want any water, My Lord?" Asked a female servant, who was at her wit's end. If he weren't the Fire Lord, she would have poured the water down his back.

Zuko shook his head and shoved the bowl away, nearly spilling the contents. He was furious. How could his uncle mix up the herbs _again_? It's not like he did anything else during the day, the least he could do was study the herbs and not give him something that nearly killed him.

He crossed his arms. He hated being abed. He had so many things to do, and the sun wasn't even halfway across the sky. He heard a knock on the door. Immediately he shifted so he was facing away from it. The servant girl hovered uncertainly near the door, waiting to see if he would give her permission to open it.

"Go away." He growled. His orders were bluntly ignored, because someone entered anyway.

"I said, GO AWAY." Zuko growled, louder this time. He heard a soft sigh. He shifted in his bed, to find Katara sitting on the edge. She had a small smile on her lips. Her eyes twinkled as she looked down at him.

"It's not funny." He said, childishly. He saw her press a hand to her mouth as she triedto suppress her giggles. " I'm serious, Katara." he said. More muffled giggles. He rolled his eyes and faced away from her.

"Oh, come on, it's funny! Here you are, nearly 26 years old, and you're pouting like you're nine." Katara said. She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder.

"One day, that man is going to kill me." He said as he turned around and offered her a small smile to show that he wasn't that offended. Katara smiled back. Zuko sat up from the bed, rustling his wine red sheets.

Katara's eyes were dragged to his chest by the force of some higher being. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she could appreciate the well-toned abs he had. Firebending _really_ paid off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" His tone was a little bit gruff even though he hadn't meant it that way. Katara ignored it.

"I'm here to take care of you. But I will _not_ play nurse!"

::~

"Hey, Toph?" Aang said uncertainly. His wife was currently lounging on the lover's Seat. She opened her eyes, and 'looked' in his general direction. She was wearing a simple green bathrobe and played with the rocks she held in her hands.

"Yeah?" She said, a small smile on her lips. That small smile seemed present whenever he talked to her, and it was truthfully what gave him confidence.

"I found out something." He said, a little more confident. He beamed at her with the same childish look he always had.

"Well, spit it out!" Toph said a little impatiently as she sat up from the chair and stretched. Aang's appreciative eyes scanned over her form, and confirmed his suspicions.

"I found out I'm in love with you."

::~

_Please review!_


	7. Two Lovers

::~ **Revamped as of April 23****rd****, 2012.**

::~

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Katara yelled in the midst of the throne room. She rose out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. Startled, the men jumped slightly. The woman truly looked murderous. They were scared with good reason, as well. She could make the blood inside you boil or run cold.

"We were considering the betrothal of our Fire Lord to an Earth Kingdom dignitary's daughter, to help strengthen ties-" A man started, only to be cut off by Katara. She raised a hand and looked at him with fire in those icy eyes.

"I heard what you said!" She snapped. She left her seat and began to walk around the long conference room table. Zuko sat comfortably in his chair, with an amused grin. He's seen Katara in this state before, and knows how to handle her. The Fire Sages, and members of the conference, however, did not.

He would let them suffer a bit longer.

"Lady Katara of the Water Tribe, it seems best if we discuss it now-" Started another man. He was brutally cut off as well. Zuko finally decided to do something and stood up from his chair, holding up a hand and commanding everyone's attention. The council members looked up and sat up straight, for the Fire Lord commanded even more attention than the jealous woman. Katara merely raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Zuko to oppose her.

"My betrothal to someone is the least of our worries. Right now, we still have reparations to pay, and a quarter of the country is still in poverty. I highly suggest we pay attention to those problems first." He said, with an authorative tone. After mulling over what he said, Katara;s temper simmered down. She knew that when Zuko said highly suggested something, he usually meant obeyed without question. She sent one last angry glare towards the man who started up the subject in the first place and went back to her seat.

::~

"Uncle, you should have seen them. I think they were going to pee themselves." Zuko said, chuckling between the words. His uncle was already spewing his tea, laughing heartily. It wasn't very often that both men were able to sit down and talk about something other than politics.

"Lady Katara surely is something else, isn't she?" Iroh said with a knowing grin. Zuko nodded in between laughs. He took a swig of his Ginseng tea, and answered, " She sure is. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Iroh smiled and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the meaning of those words to sink into Zuko's brain. Once Zuko realized what he said, he began to stutter, and his eyes widened considerably, even the one with the scar.

"I didn't- I mean't- Don't think-Ugh!" He said, rubbing his temples. "Uncle, stop using that trick. I get headaches already when Toph uses it to get what she wants." Zuko complained. Iroh grinned, not really regretting what he did. If it made his nephew realize where his true future lied, he would do whatever it took.

"She's the very person I learned it from, Nephew. So, about Lady Katara. What do you plan on saying to her, now that she has told you her feelings?" Iroh asked, sipping his tea. Zuko didn't even bother to be surprised that his uncle had known. Zuko swore that man had eyes and ears all over the palace.

"I'm not sure." Zuko said, picturing Katara's cerulean eyes in his mind.

::~

"Stupid council members. 'It is in our best interest' and 'We think it would be best if-' nonsense." Katara grumbled childishly. She kicked a rock that was on her path outside in the gardens. She found herself walking through this same path every day. Why? She wouldn't know.

"Zuko will not get married. He can't!" She said, pouting. Of course it wasn't like it mattered if he got married… okay it did.

She found herself near a small pond. The water beckoned her, and she couldn't resist sitting by it's edge and playing with the small family of turtle ducks.

"He didn't even give me an answer..." She said softly. She tucked her navy blue dress underneath her feet so it wouldn't get wet. Untying her white sash from her waist, she used it to tie her hair up.

"It's so hot," She complained, fanning herself. She saw Iroh come,and smiled at him. He was holding two cups of tea that she politely refused.

"Iroh, do you know why it's so hot today? Hotter than any other day?" She asked. Iroh nodded and cleared his throat. She suspected he was about to tell a grand tale.

"Today, what was recorded in history, the day Oma and Shu met each other in the Cave of Two Lovers."

_It's the Hottest day of the year in the Fire Nation,_

_The Coldest in the water tribes,_

_The Softest in the Earth Kingdom,_

_The most Windy in the Air Nomad Temples._

_Two Lovers, forbidden from one another_

_A war divides their people_

_And a mountain divides them apart._

_Build a path to be together_

_And follow their hearts._

_One of Fire,_

_One of Rain,_

_Destined to find each other again and again._

Iroh finished his tale with a flourish. Katara grinned. "That was a beautiful story. It sounds familiar..." Katara wondered, gazing back at the pond.

"Let me know when you figure it out." Iroh said, winking.

::~

_**I took the liberty of continuing the Two Lover's song. I don't know if it actually goes this way, but oh well. Copyright belongs to Bryke. Please read and review!**_


	8. Proposal

::~

**Revamped as of May 5****th****, 2012**

::~

The wind was blowing peacefully through the gardens. The flowers were in full bloom, and the chirp of the birds was not only heard in the mornings. He was waiting for Katara to finish breakfast so he could tell her, before the rest of the GAang arrived. Sokka and Suki were already on their way, as Aang and Toph were. Speaking of them- he also wanted to tell Katara the news he received a few days ago. If only the woman would hurry up.

He spotted her walking towards him after dismissing a servant. She was wearing a pale blue dress,one that looked like she was carrying the entire ocean on her shoulders. He made sure that she had nothing but the best, even though she insisted that a simple Water tribe dress would be fine. She wore a white laced shawl over her exposed shoulders. Her hair was lightly curled, bouncing on her back elegantly. He was constantly mesmerized by her looks. She smiled as she saw him blush.

"Hi." She said, in a small voice. Zuko gave her a nod and gulped, not trusting himself to speak. He offered her his arm, and she took it. They both began there slow walk around the gardens.

::~

Her nervousness started to disappear the more time they spent simply walking. Zuko was smiling freely and the day was young, so she relaxed. She noticed that Zuko was leading her to the turtle duck ponds, once again, so she let go of his arm, and challenged him. He wasn't in his Fire Lord clothing, instead opting to go for lighter clothing that day, and so he agreed.

He let her have a head start, and she shot out of sight. He soon ran, and caught up to her. She laughed joyously, and doubled her speed. He caught her in no time, the momentum of their speed making them topple into one of the ponds. Zuko cringed, expecting her to yell and object to being soaked, as Mai did once, but instead, she laughed harder. His mouth soon broke out into a huge grin.

Katara stopped laughing and waded through the water, spotting something glistening near a few rocks where Zuko fell. Once she reached it, she picked it up gently.

She gasped as she dropped it like it was fire. Zuko waded over to her as quickly as he could immediately searching her for any signed of injuries.

"What's the matter? Did a turtle duck nip you? I'm sorry Katara, I try to teach that little guy, but he won't learn, that's why you shouldn't get in the pond-" Zuko rambled. Katara ignored him a picked up the object again, her hands trembling. She turned and showed it to Zuko.

Zuko's eyes widened as he searched his pockets, realizing that the object wasn't where it should have been.

"Zuko, is this-" Katara started to say, her breath catching in her throat. Zuko stammered, his face hot. This was all wrong! She wasn't supposed to find out that way! He had everything carefully planned. He was going to sit her down and give her a long lecture about why marriage was important and-

Katara put it in the palm of his hand, looking at him expectantly. "Do it." She whispered, trying to fight a smile.

Zuko's searing golden gaze never left hers, as he got down on one knee, right there in the water.

::~

"Katara of the Water Tribe, I love you. I didn't realize it for a long time, and I- I always mess things up, like I did now with the ring, but I- You know me. You know I won't always do things right, and I might mess up a lot of things, but what I won't mess up is the fact that I love you." Zuko said, studying her face in all seriousness.

" Katara, I- Will you marry me?" Zuko stuttered, blushing. "Will you become my Fire Lady, and officially become Fire Lady Katara of the Fire Nation?" Zuko said, looking up at her imploringly. Katara nodded. As if nodding wasn't enough, she kneeled and rammed Zuko, tears falling down her cheeks. They both fell back into the pond, their clothes being drenched even more. He chuckled as he held her. She smelled wonderful. He buried his head in her neck.

"Yes, Zuko. Yes, a thousand times YES!" Katara said, laughing and crying at the same time. Zuko held her close to him, feeling her heat against him. He smiled, a lone tear falling from his scarred eye.

"OW!" He yelled, abruptly letting go of Katara and rubbing a hand near his bottom.

"What?" Katara asked, looking at him with concern as she sat in the water. Zuko's eyebrows knit together.

"I think Cutiepatootiebitypants just bit me again." Zuko said, whining. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Cutiepatootiebitypants?" She asked, already giggling.

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to call him?" Zuko said.

::~

" So yeah, that's how we're going to, um, get married." Zuko said in the council room, as Katara stood beside him, beaming. In the council room, Iroh, Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Aang, Toph, Teo, The Duke, Haru, Bumi, and King Kuei sat at the round table, in that order. The first one to speak was Hakoda.

"Well, I have no objections." He said, throwing his hands in the air. Zuko's jaw fell to the floor.

Iroh smiled. "Neither do I." he said. Murmurs of agreement were heard around the room, every one bustled excitedly. Sokka was the only person that didn't say anything. The room quieted down as they noticed his silence.

"No. Way." He said, shaking his head comically. Suki pinched him. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and whispered in his ear.

_I'll make you sleep on the couch. _She hissed.

Okay." He said, changing his mind immediately. Katara couldn't have smiled any wider. She turned to hug Zuko tightly and he breathed a sigh of relief.

::~

**Please review!**


	9. I Want My Grandbabies!

**Revamped as of May 5****th****, 2012**

::~

Zuko was confused.

Very confused.

Why?

He'll tell you why.

It started with his fiancé.

Katara was a beautiful woman. She was everything he ever wanted. Nothing was wrong with her. Oh no, she wasn't the problem.

The problem was her father.

Hakoda was a great man. Zuko knew this. In fact, hadn't his Uncle Iroh been present to be a fatherly figure, Hakoda might have taken his place. The problem, was his _approval._

If Hakoda had been anything like his son, Sokka, ( or rather, the other way around), Zuko knew there were going to be problems.

But he didn't expect that there wouldn't be _any_ problems. _That_, was the problem.

Which was why Zuko is confused.

::~

There was a grand celebration party in the courtyard. Everyone who was close to Zuko or Katara, or in fact, anyone who was close to the people who were close to Katara, were there.

Zuko, at the moment, couldn't find his fiancé, but she wasn't the person he was looking for. He searched the crowd for the man he feared.

He spotted Hakoda leaning on a post, talking to someone Zuko had never seen before, with a cup of cactus juice in his hand. Zuko approached and cleared his throat.

The person Hakoda was talking to bowed, and took his leave. Hakoda the turned to his soon-to-be-son-in-law. "Zuko!" He said, merriment in his voice. "What do you need, son?" Hakoda asked nicely. Zuko was a little taken aback, but smiled. No one had ever called him 'son' before, and actually meant it. Iroh acted like he was his son, but he always called him nephew.

"Sir, I'd like to talk to you about my engagement with Katara." Zuko said formally. He prepared himself for a lecture. Hakoda waved a hand dismissively.

"No need to call me 'sir', it makes me feel old." Hakoda said, smiling. "What about your engagement? You aren't calling it quits, are you?" Hakoda asked, raising an eyebrow. Zuko shook his head vigorously.

"No! _No_, Hakoda. Never. It's about your approval. I just wanted to know, why you approved so quickly." Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. If there was anything more difficult for Zuko than talking to a girl, it was talking to a girl's _father._

Hakoda nodded. "My approval? Why, I've given it to you because you're what's best for her." Hakoda spoke in earnest. "I know you will protect her. You understand the pain one's actions can bring, and you know what it means to redeem yourself."

"You know what it means to lose everything, and you know what it means to gain it all. I trust that should any situation happen in your marriage, you and Katara will be able to stick together, and never let your love fail." Zuko stared at Hakoda, understanding that the man knew him better than anyone. So he _had _been doing his research.

"You and Katara are different, yet the same. Your both stubborn and utterly impossible beings to cope with at times," Hakoda said, as he noticed Zuko's expression harden.

"But you're a good man. I trust Katara with no other. She's young, and she may not understand things, but I know you'll help her through it. The same way I know she would do the same for you. As a father, I know that she chose well." Hakoda said, just as Katara burst through the crowd of dancers and ran to give her father a tight hug. He put an arm around her, and continued to speak with Zuko.

"I hand you my daughter, Zuko. In hope that you will cherish, protect, and love her the way she deserves." Hakoda said, lightly taking Katara's hand and placing it on Zuko's as Water Tribe custom depicted. Zuko's hand closed over hers, and she looked up at him love in her eyes.

"Thank you, Dad." Katara said, as she gave Zuko a tight hug. He did the same.

"You won't regret it, sir-I mean, Hakoda." Zuko said, beaming. Hakoda nodded.

::~

Zuko slowly stood from his large chair at the center of the courtyard. Katara was already sleeping in the chair beside his, clothes and all. People were strewn all over the coutyard. Some had already passed out, others were on the verge of losing consciousness, while others were barely able to stand.

"People, please, pay attention. I regretfully say that the party is over. Please turn to your spouses or partners, and if you are awake, make sure you get them home. For those of you who are conscious, that is." He added. " Rooms will be offered on the west wing of the palace if you are not able to return home. Good night." Zuko said groggily.

He turned to Katara, and gently, but effortlessly, picked her up bridal style. He entered the main doors of the palace, leaving the wreck, and people, for the servants to take care of. He was way too tired. He spotted a servant in the hall.

"You there, Nakria, make sure everyone gets somewhere safely. " Zuko ordered. The servant, Nakria, nodded. She disappeared down the corridor.

Zuko walked to his room, opening the door with his feet, when he noticed that new things were put in there. He stopped another servant.

"Urik, why are Lady Katara's things in my room?" Zuko asked. Urik started sweating nervously.

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation ordered them moved here, sir. We were told these were her new quarters. Would you like them removed?" Urik asked. Zuko shook his head. He was too tired to wait.

"No, it's fine. Go help Nakria get everyone in the courtyard to safety. Call anyone you need to help." Zuko said, entering his room. Gently he placed her on the bed. A servant came in and he stepped out, letting her change Katara into her night clothes.

Outside in the hallway, he mentally noted to yell at his Uncle for moving Katara's things into his room. The servant nodded and he entered the room once again, noticing that Katara was wearing an _extremely_ short nightdress, with spaghetti straps. He blushed madly and pointed at her.

"Wha-WHAT IS THAT?" He asked, his cheeks aflame. He looked just about to faint. The servant looked worried.

"General Iroh said that these were her sleeping wear." The servant explained. Zuko made another mental note, to _kill_ his uncle this time. He was so tired, he didn't have the energy to fight his uncle mentally right now. He simply layed down, and slept on the _far_ side of the bed, falling asleep instantly.

::~

Zuko groaned, rolling over, and landing next to something soft on the bed. He opened his eyes, and was met with a mess of chocolate curls. " Katara!" Zuko exclaimed, jolting awake, and sitting up on the bed quickly. He was rewarded with a headache so big, he fell back down on the bed. The jostling of the bed and Zuko's shriek was enough to wake Katara. She moaned sleepily and turned over

"Zuko? What are you doing in my room? It's way too early." She groaned, turning over and shielding her eyes from the sun streaming in through the window. Her head was killing her.

"I'm not in your room, _you're _in my room." Zuko said, his hands shielding his eyes from the ever so bright sun. Katara simply groaned.

"Someone get that damn blinding glare away!" She said. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Blinding glare? You mean the sun?" Zuko answered. He didn't want to wake up, so he called for a servant.

"Close the shutters, please, we're blinded." Zuko said. The servant nodded with a smirk. It wasn't everyday he saw the Fire Lord, and future Fire Lady with a hangover.

The servant soon left, and Zuko stood, getting water in a basin. "We owe Uncle for this. Agni, as soon as I get my hands on him-" Zuko threatened, when just at that moment, Iroh burst in.

"Good morning, love birds. I heard from a servant that you both were fully dressed, and I came to see why." He said merrily over a cup of tea. Zuko stomped over to him, and pointed to Katara, who was sprawled over the bed, hair mussed, and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Look at her! Did you actually think I would do-do _that_ while she's like this? I wouldn't do it anyway! And you, Uncle need to stop meddling with my love life!" Zuko bellowed. He earned a water whip to the face, because yelling only made Katara's headache worse.

"Hm. It really did fail, miserably. I'll need to try harder next time." Iroh murmured to himself. Zuko heard.

"NEXT TIME?"

A groan was heard from the bed and Zuko was water whipped once again. He grabbed his Uncle and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway, before Katara gained full consciousness and really did hurt him.

Iroh was shaking his head. "That's no way to make grandbabies, Zuko." Iroh reprimanded. Zuko's eyes widened considerably, even the scarred one.

"GRANDBABIES? Are you nuts? Has the tea finally gone to your head?" Zuko said, fuming. His body temperature raised a few degrees.

Iroh nodded as if Zuko wasn't about to have a seizure. "Of course. You obviously failed at making one last night, but there's still hope for this old man. There's always tomorrow night." Iroh said, and Zuko could already see the gears turning in his head.

"Uncle, so help me Agni if you interfere and Katara gets scared away-" Zuko said, voicing his fear. Iroh shook his head, stating that he doubted Katara would be scared away. She already knew the old man's tricks, and was in on some of them. Zuko's jaw fell to the floor. He pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Out." Zuko demanded. Iroh didn't budge.

"Out, Uncle! I mean it!" Zuko said. Iroh told Zuko that he shouldn't get his knickers in a twist, before comically flying down the hallway before Zuko could do anything lethal.

::~

Zuko entered his room again, rubbing his head. He felt like someone was hammering his head. He found Katara at his desk. She was combing her hair.

"Oh, you're here. Let me heal that headche for you." She said, already waterbending the glowing water to him. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, as Katara healed him.

"You look beat." Katara commented, soothingly working the water over his head.

"So did you, a few minutes ago. You're lucky you didn't have to deal with Uncle." Zuko said, complaining.

"It's not his fault he cares so much about you, Zuko. He means well." Katara said, standing up for her future Uncle-in-law. Zuko sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he's the grown one." Zuko said, as Katara finished healing him, and waterbended the water back into the basin. Zuko stood, holding her arms and giving her a light peck on the cheek in gratitude. Katara put a hand to her cheek, blushing madly. Zuko smiled and headed to the bathroom.

::~

Toph and Aang were one of the few guests that stayed at the palace. They were already at the dinner table when Zuko and Katara walked in. They nodded at each other.

Breakfast was served rather quickly, and everyone ate in almost complete silence, their hangovers for once keeping them quiet. Those who didn't drink much the night before, such as Aang, cared for the others who did.

"We are _never_ doing that again, ya hear?" Toph stated, 'looking' at everyone in the room. They all cried murmurs of agreement. Having that much fun wasn't worth it.

::~

**Please review!**


	10. Marriage

**Revamped as of May 9****th****, 2012**

::~

It was the day.

The wedding would take place near the dock where Katara had forgiven Zuko for his betrayal so many years ago. They felt that it was where they had truly connected, and it was what sparked their interest for each other. Katara loved the spot because it was near the water and marrying near the ocean had always been her dream. Zuko loved it because Katara loved it.

Everyone was nervous. The entire Fire Nation was awaiting excitedly for the announcement of the newest Fire Lady. There hadn't been one in years, and they finally realized that she was important for them.

Their guests weren't anyone out of the ordinary. Their closest friends and a few officials were invited. The men all wore traditional clothing, and they looked elegant. The women wore beautiful light blue dresses that stopped just below their knees. Every bridesmaid had their hair curled, for the goal was to look like waves.

Although they wore what they had to, not everyone was happy.

Sokka wanted to show up in jeans.

Suki taught him better.

Katara nervously sat on a white chair as she looked at herself once again. She fussed over a lock of hair that had nothing wrong with it. Neither her or Zuko were big fans of large elaborate weddings, so she wore a simple dark blue dress, with a dark blue sash tied tightly around her waist. It accentuated her curves perfectly. Her hair was straightened, and fell down her back like a sheet of chocolate. She didn't notice her hair was that long before. She fussed over her looks as she though of Zuko. Would he like what she was wearing? Would he hate the way her hair looked?

Good Agni, what was she to do?

She was so nervous. There was a lot of commotion outside her room, yet she was insanely quiet. It drove her mad.

It didn't help that she wasn't able to see Zuko. He always brought her comfort, but she couldn't see him until it was time for her to go to the altar. The butterflies returned to her stomach as she looked at the clock.

She would be married in an hour!

"Yue help me," Katara cried out.

::~

"Damn, damn, damn, let me see her!" Zuko said, pushing aside his uncle. Iroh stayed in his way. The groom looked like his head was going to explode.

"No Zuko. You must stay in here and wait until the ceremony. Seeing your bride before the wedding is bad luck!" Iroh wagged a finger, Zuko huffed in annoyance and tried to side-step him anyway.

"I don't care!" Zuko said, as he succeeded in pushing his Uncle aside. Iroh raised an eyebrow as he stared after him. His nephew really _was _stubborn.

"Would you truly curse your marriage? " Iroh asked. Zuko had his back to him, clenching an unclenching his fists repeatedly.

"I don't believe in that. I have to know she's okay." Zuko said, as he took a step out of the door of the small villa that was built near the dock, courtesy of Zuko.

_And that she hasn't run away._ Zuko thought, as ran down the hallway. His heart was pumping loudly in his ear. He finally arrived at her door.

"_Who's there?" _answered a voice that seemed broken an worried. His stomach dropped. _She's having second thoughts,_ Zuko started to panic. He heard someone daintily clear their throat.

"Who's there?" Said a feminine voice he would recognize anywhere. Not soon enough was the door opened and they embraced.

"Agni, I've been dying to see you." Zuko said, holding her tight and burying his head in her hair. She smelled wonderful.

"As have I. I'm so nervous." Katara said, loving the hold he had on her. Zuko simply nodded and breathed in her scent. She completely intoxicated him and he loved it.

Zuko finally let her go, reluctantly. "I can't believe we're getting married." Zuko said, in awe. It seemed almost like a dream. He would've never thought that someone like her would love someone like him. Katara returned to her seat.

"It can't be over soon enough. You know I hate getting too much attention." Her gaze lowered. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"As Fire Lady, you'll be getting tons of attention." Zuko said, pointing out that fact. At the sound of the title 'Fire Lady' Katara's stomach was filled up with butterflies once again.

_In a few moments, I'll be his _wife. She said, smiling to herself. She almost couldn't believe it.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, as he saw her smile. He took a seat next to her.

"Huh?" Katara snapped out of her reverie. Her bright blue eyes looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"You're smiling." Zuko said, watching her closely. He hoped that meant she wasn't planning on leaving him. Katara raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Am I not allowed to smile?" She challenged him. He was so looking forward to that in the upcoming years. Zuko held both his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I like your smile." He defended, loving the way it made her blush.

::~

"Do you, Fire Lord Zuko, take Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as your Fire Lady? To protect, love, and cherish?" The Fire Sage said. Katara cringed a bit at being called a princess, but she kept her hands in his.

Haru was making a 'DON'T DO IT' sign at Zuko. He was punched by Ty Lee.

"Yes, I do. I realized Katara, that fire and water don't have to overpower each other. Simply by working together, can these two elements to wonders. When Fire collides with water strong enough, it makes steam, and eventually air. When water collides with Fire or lava hard enough, it creates land." Zuko said, gazing into her eyes as he noticed them fill up with tears. "I want our elements. And our lived, to be joined.

"Do you, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, take Fire Lord Zuko as your husband? To honor, love, and cherish?" Said the Fire Sage. Katara turned to Zuko, a light blush tinging her cheeks.

"Yes. I do. I'm ready to shape the world together, Zuko." She said, as they placed their symbols of marriage on each other. The Fire Sage declared them Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

Katara and Zuko passionately kissed as the entire group cheered. Hakoda walked up to them, and gave them both a hug. Once Hakoda walked away, Zuko then pulled Katara close, and gave her a kiss so fierce she felt it all the way down to her toes.

They truly would shape the world together.

Just let anyone try to stop them.

::~

"What- Aang, come back here!" Toph said, as she felt him run away from her with her cup of cactus juice in his hand. She stomped towards where she thought he was.

"No! You're drunk, Toph!" Aang said, as he gracefully landed on a tree. They were actually the show of the evening. Katara and Zuko looked at them in awe as the rest of the partiers danced.

"Am not!" She said, stomping over to where she felt him land.

"Are too!" Aang called, from the tree.

Toph kicked the tree and used her earthbending to have him tumbling out. Aang fell as an ungraceful heap.

"Ow!" Aang said, as he tried his best to escape from her grasp. He didn't. Toph grabbed him by the scruff of her neck.

Katara's eyes followed Toph as she dragged Aang to the other side of the field. "Should we go help him?" Katara asked Zuko, as she saw Aang struggle. Zuko drank some of his tea before responding.

"And face her wrath? She's drunk, Katara. You know what Toph does when she's drunk." Zuko warned. He had his arm over her as they sat together on one seat. She nodded and nuzzled his neck.

"You're right." Katara smiled, gazing up at Zuko. In that moment there, sitting together, finally husband and wife, they couldn't have been happier.

"Would the lady care to dance?" Zuko asked in a light tone. Katara beamed at him and nodded. Swiftly pulling her in his powerful arms, the dance floor was theirs. They danced beautifully, and everyone approved of the new couple. Especially Hakoda.

_How I wish you were here, Kya. I know you are as proud as I am this moment. Katara's grown into a wonderful woman._

He teared up. Sokka was soon at his side, and put a supporting arm around his father. "You're thinking about Mom, aren't you?" Sokka said, watching his sister laugh joyously as Zuko twirled her. Hakoda nodded.

" Things are going to be okay." Sokka said, smiling. Hakoda nodded again. They both watched them dance. Seconds later, they were both sobbing together. "_They grow up so fast!"_ Sokka said through mucus and tears.

::~

Many years passed. As Hakoda had predicted, Katara and Zuko braved many obstacles that were thrown in their path, with force, tact, and most importantly, their devotion to each other. Katara was loved by the Fire Nation. She introduced many reforms that gave women more rights, and helped the poor. The nation loved their Fire Lord for the first time in 120 years.

_I love you_

_No matter what, I will stand by your side._

_Let the tempest rage, and tear all in it's path_

_For we will brave it alone_

_Let the darkest fires consume everything_

_For we alone will douse it_

_Let the horrendous earth quake_

_For we will set it straight_

_Let the fiercest wind tear things apart_

_For we alone will hold them in place_

_You and I alone, Zuko._

_You and I alone._

_::~_

_End._

_::~_

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Ending Credits

Well! That's it guys! I really hope you enjoyed watching the newer (and hopefully better) version of _Switch. _I felt like you guys deserved more, especially now that my writing has improved. Switch was a ton of fun to write, and a ton of fun to fix!

I hope you all review and leave constructive critism on it!

I definitely will be fixing other stories as well, and continuing them. I know you guys want more for _The Little Merman_ and _To Be One._ I'll get right on it! This summer I will definitely try to give you guys the best possible.

Thank You!

~PermanentlyFrozen


End file.
